Natsu's Scarf
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: Because of his carelessness, Natsu is forced to leave his beloved scarf with Lisanna for the time being. Lucy sees right through it, but Lisanna is not that convinced until the Dragon Slayer shows up in her flat to take it back... NaLi, slight GraLu. If you're a fan of NaLi - enjoy! If you're not - I hope to convince you they can be pretty cute:) / PICTURE FROM JUVIAAA (Deviantart)


_**I don't own Fairy Tail nor I make money on writing those fics:)**_

* * *

**Honestly, I had my doubts about Natsu and Lisanna pairing. I mean, come on, she was gone out for too long from his life… But, still… Yeah :D They do deserve having a chance to recuperate their feelings. They may seem a bit OC, though. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, and the story's nothing special. Just a carefree one, nothing very serious :))**

**Therefore, if you are a fan of NaLi, enjoy! And if you're not and you're reading it anyway – I hope to convince you they can be pretty cute together:)**

* * *

It was a peaceful, happy evening at Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel was sitting alone at the table, drinking orange juice with an absent-minded expression. All around, there were laughing, drinking, and fighting guild members which was a description of the guild all right. Yet, that evening the famous Dragon Slayer hadn't joined others and was sitting all alone, deep in thought. Now, many people'd seriously doubt he actually _could_ think about anything but fight, fire, Igneel, and having fun, but Natsu was capable of such action. And, apparently, he had much on his mind right then.

The boy seemed to have his sight focused on infinity, however, a sharp observer could notice him irregularly catching glimpses of two girls sitting closely at the bar, wrapped up in talking and at times laughing loudly.

Who was he observing in such musing? Why, of course Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia who had decided to get to know each other better. Lisanna had come back from Edolas recently and although at the beginning she and Lucy had appeared to not get along well, they were determined to change it. And look at them now. They were having fantastic time together, bursting out laughing and holding each other's hands when they were whispering about something. That alone was making him happy; hell, he was aiming at their reconciliation long time ago. No. That wasn't it at all.

What were they talking about? It was loud enough for him to eavesdrop if he wanted to, but he didn't. It would be mean and, besides, it was not like him.

Natsu shook his head in confusion. He was feeling at loggerheads with himself. And it was all because of those two girls.

In fact, he was lost in his emotions. Some time ago, Natsu had realized he had been feeling something more for Lucy. He'd been happier beside her, he had loved making her smile and giggle. He had adored her gesture of tilting her head while listening to him, he'd admired her guts and optimism. He had enjoyed seeing blush kissing her cheeks when Mirajane was making her embarrassed and, what was more, he hadn't been sleeping well without her next to him. That is, it had been like that until Lisanna had come back.

Suddenly, the boy had became aware of his longing to spend more and more time with the Take Over mage. Now, he'd stopped sneaking into Lucy's house to sleep there and was coming over to Lisanna's. He was following her with his sight around the guild, watching her talk with other members and he was pretty annoyed when some other man or boy put his arm around her, even in a friendly gesture. He was loving all the things in her which he had adored in Lucy before.

"This is bullshit. I dunno what to do… Shit. Idiot Natsu!" He mumbled to himself and finished his juice.

"What are you sayin'?" The pinkhead turned his head just to see Gray Fullbuster sitting beside him with a smirk.

"Nothing. Not your business, ice princess." Natsu grunted.

"What did you say, fire freak?! Wanna fight?!"

"Nah. Go away, I'm busy."

Gray cocked an eyebrow at him, calming down. "What's up with you? Are you feeling sick or what?"

"What, why?"

"This isn't normal. Usually, you'd throw whatever you're holding at the moment at me and scream something stupid." The raven haired scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Can't be helped, though. What's on your mind?"

"You think I'd tell you?" The Dragon Slayer snorted and averted his eyes just to peek at the girls.

"Ah!" Gray smirk widened and he leaned back on his chair. "Now I see."

"Huh?" Natsu frowned and then sweatdropped when his companion pointed Lisanna and Lucy with his head.

"So, which one is it?" Gray laughed.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. I can read you like an open book, I'd known you for too long." The brunet nodded to himself when the Fire mage was silently looking at him. Then he decided to start that kind of conversation with his little secret. "I'd love to hear it's not Lucy, though."

"Why? Interested?" Natsu smirked.

"And what if I am? I may just happen to be a bit… attracted to her." The Ice mage shrugged. "So?"

"No, I don't think it's Lucy, you know." The pinkhead sighed at last. "There was a time I thought I liked her, but now…"

"You know what they say." Gray chuckled. "Old love will not be forgotten."

"How do you…"

"I just know, right? I saw you together before when we were all small. Relax." The Ice mage stood up and patted Natsu's back reassuringly. "Secret's safe with me. And…"

"And?" Natsu asked when it seemed he was not going to finish.

"Thanks for telling me that, man. I mean it."

With that, the boy left, leaving the pinkhead with a funny expression. He was trying to figure out how he reacted on such news as the frozen queen being interested in his best friend, Lucy. Actually, he wasn't even mad. Rather worried.

_That_ definitely wouldn't be the reaction of a person in love.

So, did it mean that he really was attracted to the white haired mage?

Why was it so confusing?!

"GOSH! I'm so fucked."

* * *

It was late at night and Lisanna was still sitting with Lucy at the bar. She was incredibly glad they had made up and had decided to actually try being friends. While talking, they both had cleared everything up and found out the whole thing was a misunderstanding since the very beginning.

Therefore, the girls were trying to make up for the lost time and tell each other all about themselves. It was such fun that they hadn't even noticed the late hour. She wouldn't have thought the blonde Stellar Spirit mage was such a nice, complexed, intelligent person. Moreover, against the common opinion, she was _not_ interested in the one boy Lisanna had been all her life – which was a subconscious reason for her past dislike of the blonde.

"Lucy, I'm so glad we're friends now!" Lisanna wept the tears of laughter from her eyes after another funny story Lucy had told he about Natsu and Gray. "And who'd suspect you like our Gray, not Natsu?"

"Shh!" the blonde made a terrified face. "Quiet! Before Mira hears it. I don't need her matchmaking inclinations…"

"I won't tell my sister about it, you know." The whitehead giggled.

"Yeah. Now you won't since I know _your_ secret!" Lucy winked at her.

"You little devil."

"Anyway." The Celestial mage took a sip of her drink. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"W-what do you mean, Lucy?"

"Don't play dumb. About Natsu, of course!" She pouted and crossed her arms. "You know, I can help you with that."

"I have a small plan… But no, thanks. Actually, I already have Mira-nee _helping_ me and it's enough, I guess." Lisanna sighed, then narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you want to make a move on Gray?!"

"Why not? Don't I stand a chance?" The blonde jokingly threw her hair back and lifted her chin which made them both giggle. "But seriously. Yeah, I was planning to…"

"You do have guts, you know? I wouldn't dare…"

"Lisanna, I think you're exaggerating. Natsu is super-dense at times, but even he has to comprehend when someone tells him 'I love you' in the face. And remember you have all the things he needs and seeks. Moreover, you know him best! You're friends with him since childhood." Lucy tried to explain to her newly formed friend all the reasons she should have told the Dragon Slayer about her feelings.

The Take Over mage bit her lip and lowered her head, thinking. "I'm not as brave as you. I think as long as he's happy and treats me like a good friend is okay…"

"Right. Sorry for pushing you. Not my intention." Lucy nodded and smiled reassuringly, next, she looked at the watch. "Oh, my! It's so very late. I need to go."

"Oh, already?" The whitehead pouted. "I had such a great time!"

"Me, too. I hope to hang out with you tomorrow, though." The blonde smiled and winked at the youngest Strauss. Mirajane approached them with a smile and took their empty glasses. She climbed down from the high bar chair and waved friendly to the Strauss sisters, then left the guild, humming something vivid.

"So?" Asked Mirajane, looking at her sister.

"Oh, Mira-nee. It was great! Lucy's such a nice girl, I'm so happy that we made up." Lisanna confessed, smiling slightly. "And can you believe it that I was mistaken about her and Natsu?"

"She doesn't like him? Good, then!" Mira clapped her hands and grinned. "I'll find a perfect guy for her."

Lisanna laughed a bit and shook her head. She had promised she wouldn't say a word to the Demon, so she had to act like an oblivious one. The girl looked around the guild; some of the guild members had gone home already and there were only few people. One of them was Natsu who was sitting in the corner, gazing at her intensively.

Under such gaze she blushed, but then realized he probably was even not aware of what he was doing, therefore she waved to him happily. He snapped out of the trance and face-palmed. Lisanna frowned and, taking Lucy's advice to spend some time with the pinkhead, decided to walk to him.

"Hi." She said simply with a smile.

"Hi, Lisanna." Natsu answered. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, I just finished talking to Lucy, you know, I listened to you and decided I want to meet her and maybe we could be friends. It was amazing, she's a fantastic girl! I'd never have thought that, for example…" The girl started to tell him about her conversation with Heartfilia, yet, Natsu was staring at his childhood friend in awe.

He didn't even mind her talkativeness, taking the flow of the words as a girl thing. Of course he was not listening, instead, he was admiring her lit up face and shining eyes… When did they turn so blue? And why did he feel so funny around her? Wait, funny…?

"Lisanna." Under some impulse, Natsu cut her short. Lisanna stopped talking and looked at him.

"Y-yes?"

"I…" The pinkhead wanted to hit himself. Hard. He just got himself into some shit, of course by doing the acting part before thinking. He looked around in panic, seeking something that could have helped him. Finally, his gaze landed on the job board. "Yeah! I… I was gonna take a mission. With Happy. Yeah. Alone."

That's _so_ not it.

"… And?" She seemed confused.

"A-and… Since it's a v-very dangerous mission…" He couldn't back away now. Natsu bit his lip, preventing himself from catching his head in his hands – he thought his brain was going to explode from the overtake of emotions and thoughts. "I… I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" The Take Over mage leaned forward, bracing herself on her elbows. She really looked concerned, her eyes filled with worry.

"Umm… It's not easy, but… Lisanna. Can you… Guard… My… My scarf for me during the time I'm on my mission?" There. He made it up, although it pained him to even say it. His scarf… He had never, ever took it off before. It was the precious, unique, and only gift from Igneel before he had disappeared. They had been together through everything… And he was going to simply hand it over to Lisanna just to cover for his idiocy?

"Natsu… But… Are you… sure?" Lisanna had her doubts. She knew the story of the scarf and how Natsu had never left it before. "Besides… Shouldn't you leave it – if you have to – with the person you trust the most?"

"I'm…" He gulped. "Sure. And I chose you, because I trust you, Lisanna."

The girl examined his face and eyes. _My God_, she though, _he is serious_.

"Natsu… If that's what you want… I'd gladly take care of it for you." She whispered. "I'm honored to be the one you trust so much…"

"R-really? Thanks…" The Dragon Slayer sighed and stood up, reaching to his white scarf platted around his neck. Hesitantly, with a face like he was awaiting his death, he unbraided it and slowly gave it to her. The white-haired girl took the fabric with shaky hand.

Lisanna eyed him and found that without the scarf, he was looking… More like a man than a boy. Her cheeks flushed a little when she told him. "It'll be safe with me. I promise."

"I know." Natsu gazed into her eyes for a longer moment like he was thinking whether he should say something more or not, then he suddenly left the table, took the first quest from the board and stormed out of the guild, leaving the youngest Strauss completely dumbfounded and confused.

* * *

"He did WHAT?!"

"Lucy, please, be quiet." Lisanna pleaded and gazed around. "He gave me his scarf…"

"Lis. You're kidding." The blonde was staring at her with widened eyes, duh, she even stopped sipping her favorite vanilla smoothie. "You know it means only one thing, right?"

"What?"

"He must like you!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"That's silly, Luce." Laughed Lisanna. "Of course he likes me, I'm his friend…"

"Gosh. Damn that English lack of boldness. **(AN: Sorry! I had to :D)** I mean he likes you, like 'loves' but it's too soon to call it that!" The Celestial Spirit mage explained.

"Oh, please…" Murmured the other girl.

"Oh, right. Sure. And that's why: one. He was nervous while talking with you." Heartfilia started stretching her fingers, listing all the arguments for Lisanna to accept her theory. "Two. He made it up about the mission. Three. He gave you his only and one scarf from his dragon-father. He had never left it anywhere. Even with me, his best friend. Four. He left it with _you_."

"Those don't prove anything. He might just be worried over it being burned or something…"

"He'd never been worried about that." Lucy sighed at the whitehead's obliviousness. "Okay. Whatever. You don't wanna listen to me – don't. Just don't be surprised later on."

"I know you mean well, but it's just okay as it is now." Lisanna insured her and smiled happily. "I'm happy with what I have."

"Whatever."

* * *

Lisanna was sitting in her room, lit up only by the candle on her night table. It was a fifth night since Natsu had gone with Happy on a mission. It was silly of her, but Lisanna was already missing his goofy smiles and carefree behavior. Moreover, she was worried sick over his safety – he had even left her the Igneel's scarf, which definitely meant something must have been extremely risky. Right?

She smiled and sat on her bed. The white scale-like fabric was lying next to her pillow, washed and folded, waiting for his owner. She had been sleeping with it since the first night. After all, it was a part of Natsu whom she loved.

_Loved_… Yeah. She did. Enough of hiding after excuses and lies. She did. And she was as well happy about it as scared as hell. Lucy had helped her realize and accept her feelings. Now, the only thing left was to tell it to him straight. And even though she knew Natsu was dense and could not understand, she hoped for better than that.

Lisanna yawned and checked the time. Half past midnight. It was definitely time to sleep, so the girl lied down next to the scarf and closed her eyes. She was fast – and deep – asleep, therefore she couldn't even realize her hand stretched and took Natsu's scarf just to squeeze it tightly and hug to her rhythmically rising and sloping chest.

She was also too drowned into the sea of dreams to notice that she had left her window half opened. There was slight wind that for a moment moved the curtains and stopped blowing. Suddenly, the curtains moved again; a few moments later, a figure of a man jumped inside through the window and stretched his back along with holding his hands high above the head.

Natsu was back from the mission.

Despite the late hour, he had decided to hurry up and visit Lisanna to reclaim his scarf. He was feeling strangely naked without it, and he didn't like it one bit. What was more, he had done some thinking while on the job and was seriously concerned about his mixed up feelings. All in all, Natsu had intended to talk to the white-haired mage about it, but there she was, already asleep. The boy scratched the back of his neck with a confused expression. So, what was he gonna do? Lisanna was sleeping. He was standing in the middle of her room, looking at her breathing calmly, hugging his… Wait, what?

It was… His scarf.

The Dragon Slayer frowned. Just _why_ was she sleeping with it like that, treating it as a teddy bear or something? And why was she looking so adorable while being in such a simple pose as that?

Yeah, Actually, for the first time in his life, Natsu was able to notice that his blue-eyed friend who was sleeping in front of his eyes was truly a beautiful girl. And, hell, his scarf… It… It suited her. It really did! Even the scales-like material looked good on her skin…

Natsu shook his head, sighed, and decided to take the scarf away and then simply go home, however, when he approached the bed and reached for the fabric, Lisanna was not willing to give it back. He struggled to retake it for another couple of moments, then finally stopped.

_So, what now? I can't go back without it Happy will jump into conclusions and he's bloody annoying sometimes…_ The pinkhead bit his lip and glimpsed on Lisanna. Uh oh, a huge mistake. Now he was gaping on her smooth skin and delicately flushed cheeks, thinking only about the feeling he would get if he touched it. Not thinking too much, he stretched his hand and…

_Shit!_

Lisanna caught his reaching hand and hugged it, gripping his arm with her long fingers. Natsu tried to unclench her hand from himself, but it seemed impossible. He was starting to lose his head in the process. Should he lay down and sleep with her or forcefully break free? But waking her was a suicidal idea, he remembered when they were children and he once had gone to the Strauss in the morning… He also had in mind a huge bruise after waking Lisanna up and a headache after her screeching and complaining all day…

Therefore, he didn't really have a choice. With a sigh, Natsu lied down next to her and forced his eyelids to close. He felt unnaturally excited and hot. Yet, it didn't take too long before he was asleep, listening to the girl's rhythmical breathing.

* * *

In the morning, Lisanna was woken up by a ray of sun falling right on her closed eyelids. She must have left the window open… The light was so strong that she squeezed her eyes and grunted. The girl tried to move to another side and avoid getting up so early, however, when she tried to make a move, she encountered that something was blocking her way. Something long and muscular on her waist… An arm…? What would an arm do in her bed…?

Wait, what? An _arm_?! The whitehead instantly moved her head to the side and saw the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer right beside her, half-tangled in the comforter and herself.

"NATSU!" She yelled and jumped out of bed, but due to his hand put above her stomach and under the Physics' rights, she fell down on the floor with a loud thump.

"Whatahapenin'?" Lisanna heard Natsu's sleepy voice and her bed screeched like he was stretching on it. "Huh? Where are you, Lisanna?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, HELL, IN MY FREAKIN' BED?!" Lisanna cried and got up from the floor, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy. He grimaced at the loudness but replied:

"Chill, Lis! I did nothing wrong. Just visiting!"

"In the night?!"

"Alright! I… I wanted to take my scarf, but you wouldn't let me." Natsu pouted and sat on the bed.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, flushing slightly. What on Earth could she do so that Natsu stayed with her? Especially when she was dreaming about him… Again…

"You were hugging it like a teddy bear. And then you hugged me, so I stayed. I remember how's it to wake you up – well, no, thanks." The pinkhead shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her. "Why were you sleeping with it, anyway?"

"I… I…" Lisanna was in short of words, trying to figure some reliable and stable excuse for her actions, but her mind seemed to be still sleeping. "I was at loss of… Of a teddy bear, and…"

The Take Over mage face palmed herself. Really? That was all she could think of? Loss of a teddy bear? That excuse was like the one Natsu was trying to pitch anyone when he was in trouble… She doubted whether even Natsu would believe it.

"I… see…" The boy cleared his throat and tangled the said scarf around his neck. Suddenly, he turned around and smiled widely at her. "Oh. Thanks, Lis, for taking care of it. I really needed it to be safe."

"No prob. How was the mission?" Lisanna asked and tried to suppress the rushing blood hitting her cheeks.

"Great! And I got to think over something important in my life." Natsu abruptly changed his attitude and became serious. Her heart stopped for a moment. Something important? Him? Was it something concerning her? Yeah… Yes. She felt it subconsciously. Natsu took a step towards her. "I've been thinking lately… Why is there something – or rather someone – on my mind so much? I've never had a problem as such… Well, maybe when I was thinking about food, but still…"

Lisanna was standing in the same place, completely frozen. He was slowly approaching her and she couldn't help but stiffen even more.

"On the contrary to everyone's opinion, I am not _that_ dense. I think I can tell when I like someone, or like someone more than others… And guess what, Lisanna?"

She tried to utter anything, but her throat failed her.

"I realized why I was staring at her all the time." The Dragon Slayer stopped in front of her. "Why I was thinking about her constantly." He reached to her face and put a hair strand behind her ear. "Why I was feeling strangely hot and uncomfortable around her." His intense gaze moved lower and he stared into her blue eyes. "And I decided that must be love." Finally, he cupper her cheek and tilted his head. "Mustn't it?"

"W-well…" Lisanna tried to focus, but failed miserably.

"Lisanna. I think I like you."

The girl almost stopped breathing. Natsu confessed to her?! Of all people, _the_ dense and oblivious _Natsu_?! She though getting his attention would be terribly hard, and there they were, standing in her room, terribly close to each other… However, in spite of her happiness, she couldn't overlook one thing.

"You… _Think_ you like me or you _know_ that?" She managed to whisper.

"I think I know that."

Her heard sank. "Then you're not sure…"

"What? I just told you…"

"There's a difference, Natsu. I… I like you, too. But I know as much. I'm sure of it." The white-haired mage was trying to escape from his touch.

"Then let me do one thing and I'll know." Natsu pleaded, suddenly looking frustrated. She was hesitant; what was he going to do? But she saw he was absolutely serious and lost, and realized how much it had had to cost him to confess to her – even though he had seemed cool all the time. At last, she nodded her head in agreement.

The boy cupped her cheeks once again, then stared into her enchanting eyes. Later, he started to slowly lean forward, still looking her in the eyes. Lisanna wasn't able to make any move; she just stood there, waiting for what was coming, her heart beating crazily and blood racing in her veins. Only did she close her eyes when Natsu's face was inches from her own.

Finally, she felt her lips pressing against some other soft and hot object. Her cheeks literally burned. His lips. His _moving_ lips, kissing her slowly, tasting her like she was a kind of rare food for him. Or… She didn't know how to compare herself to from his point of view. But she knew that the kiss was amazing for her. That, in fact, she had been waiting for it for all those years. That he tasted a little spicy, so Natsu-like. And she wouldn't exchange it on anything else.

After a few moments, Natsu backed away and broke the kiss. His cheeks were flushed as well and there was that look in his eyes…

Lisanna was waiting for him to say something, to reply to the previous statement and decide on his own. However, the more she was waiting, the deeper and longer seemed the silence. The girl nodded her head and gazed down, ready to give up. He was an idiot, after all.

"Hey." He called her softly, but since she didn't rise her head, Natsu lifted it by her chin. "Now I can answer you. Aren't you interested?"

The Take Over mage sighed heavily and nodded her head.

"Great!" Natsu stated and grinned wildly. "Because I love you."

* * *

**Tadaaam.**

**Like I said, nothing special, but I had to write something:) although I must admit that it was fun writing before Natsu came from the mission – then it became kinda lame, I think.**

**Okay. Enough of my little monologue:) feedback's always appreciated.**

* * *

**Oh, also, I know there are short forms in the text. But that's not a mistake, I just wanted to try not-so-formal writing.**

**Love ya all! Kisses from Poland :)**


End file.
